Prime Target
by Aurorasilverthorne
Summary: Maxim Horvath is able to resurrect Morgana Le Fay. However, rather than seek revenge, Morgana parlayed for peace. Merlin is dead. All she wants is to spend the remainder of her life with her lover. Unfortunately, her insane nephew wants her prime powers, and he's abducted Horvath. Now Morgana and the others must decide what's more important: their petty differences or Maxim's life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Sorcerer's Apprentice and all its characters belong to Disney!

"Maxim, you look horrible."

Maxim rolled his eyes as he slid into the front passenger seat of Drake's car. They sat there for a moment looking at each other before Maxim scowled at the illusionist he had agreed to take on as his official apprentice. Horvath had nearly killed the young sorcerer by using a parasite spell to drain his magic. The least he felt he could do was teach the boy how to protect himself properly and master what remained of his magic. However, the bond between master and apprentice didn't need to include sticking one's nose into another's personal business. "For heaven's sake! What're you waiting for boy? Start the car already!"

Drake frowned. He didn't like seeing his master so pale. He knew something was wrong, but Maxim was too stubborn and proud to ask for help, so the sorcerer simply did as he was told.

He drove his master back to the Arcana Cabana. Horvath told him to go on home, that they'd practice the next day, but Drake followed him into the store anyway despite the older morganian's dismissal. Veronica was standing at the cash register when they both came in. She offered Drake a friendly smile, then frowned when she saw how ill Maxim was. "Maxim, I think it's time for you and Drake to go back to the penthouse. It has only been a day and that binding spell's already effecting you. We're worried about you-all of us-including Morgana."

Maxim winced as if Veronica had slapped him. She may as well have. All anyone needed to do was mention Morgana's name and Maxim acted like a whipped dog.

Morgana had accused Maxim of knowing about the failsafe Merlin affixed onto the inner most layer of the grimhold in which she'd been trapped. In truth, he'd had no idea, as he hadn't been there whenever the doll was forged. Not that it mattered. Merlin's binding spell had been set to activate the very moment Maxim had released Morgana. Neither of them had realized due to the aura surrounding the nesting doll. It had drowned out that of the old man's binding spell which tethered itself around Morgana's soul and Maxim's body tying him to her for an eternity. They couldn't break or undo the tether because it would result in death for the one who severed it. The spell kept Morgana from using her magic for malicious purposes and left Maxim physically ill whenever he was away from her for a long period of time.

He'd preserved her body, carried it within his own focus for twelve hundred and seventy years and he had even found a way to resurrect her after she'd suffered defeat at Prime Merlinian Dave Stutler's hands. One would think she'd at least be grateful. Instead, the woman had struck him on the cheek before calling him a liar.

Morgana hadn't realized how badly she'd wounded Maxim until Abigail Williams found a post-it on the fridge telling them he'd left the penthouse. The note hadn't said when or even if he'd return. Morgana had gone into hysterics as he was her lover. The strain had taken it's toll on her recently resurrected body. She'd been bedridden for a day. If things didn't change-and soon-she'd die, and no one wanted that-not even Balthazar.

"You have to go back Maxim. Morgana hasn't been back in her own body for more than a few days and she's already sick. She's refusing to eat or drink and she hasn't slept at all in the last twelve hours."

Maxim just kept shaking his head every time Veronica or Balthazar tried to make him see reason. "Why would I go back? Morgana doesn't want me there. You all heard what she said."

"She was angry, Maxim. We all say things we don't mean when we're upset," Veronica soothed.

"They're right you know," Drake interjected.

"Did I ask you to form an opinion?" Maxim snarled.

Drake frowned. "No offense, mate, but you weren't there. You didn't see her face when I read your letter. She adores you, Maxim. Why else would she be all in a tizzy over you leaving?"

"Because she's still livid over her failure to cast The Rising and without me she won't be able to integrate into modern society. She doesn't know the laws and customs of this day and age. I'm merely a tool to her-nothing more."

Drake snapped and slammed his fist down on the checkout counter. "Will you please just shut up and listen?! Morgana is sick, mate, and if you don't come back right bloody now, she's going to die! And all of your little magic tricks won't be enough to bring her back a second time! Do you really want that?"

Normally Maxim would've knocked the hell out of his apprentice for speaking to him in such a disrespectful way. Not this time. Drake's outburst surprised the old morganian-and everybody else in the room it seemed. Maxim's apprentice wasn't prone to losing his cool. He didn't say a word to the lad during the entire ride back to the penthouse.

Abigail was waiting for them by the door. The Salem witch had thrown out her "colonial wear" as Drake called it for a pair of jeans and a shirt with a rampant lion and the words "Hear Me Roar" scrawled out along the front. She gave Maxim a wide berth.

 _Poor girl probably thinks I'll use the parasite spell on her again_.

Abigail and Drake had been drained of their magic once. Using the spell again would kill them. Maxim had saved them by using their focuses, both skull ring and pendant having retained just enough of their spiritual essences to revive them.

Maxim glanced at the vacant sofa, loveseat and recliner in the living room. He saw only empty chairs in the adjacent dining room. "Where is she?"

"Bedroom," Drake answered.

Maxim limped down the hall toward the master bedroom. He'd damaged his leg during the whole fiasco at the park. He could've healed it via his magic except he'd exhausted his power by performing the resurrection utterly draining himself. His magical energies and physical strength needed time to replenish themselves. His leg would have to wait or mend the old fashioned way.

Morgana was curled up on the bed when he poked his head into the room. Maxim felt his nausea fade only to have it replaced by an ache in both his chest and groin.

Like any spell, the binding had a few side effects. Not only did the magic render them physically ill if they were apart for too long, it worked as an aphrodisiac philter anytime they were together.

A part of Maxim wondered if the binding was Merlin's idea of a quip. _The old man always did have a demented sense of humor_.

"Morgana?"

No response. Maxim pushed the door open. He went over to the bed and gently pulled back the quilt. What he saw unnerved him. Morgana Le Fay, body covered in sweat, barely conscious. His lover was ill, her face paler than usual, her breaths shallow and uneven, her dark eyes clouded.

"Morgana, love, say something."

She parted her lips as if to speak. No words came out. He grabbed her hand. She couldn't have pulled away from Maxim if she'd tried. Her body was too weak.

Surely this couldn't be the work of the binding spell. Merlin wasn't THAT cruel. There had to be something else. Then he saw it-a stain-dark crimson against ivory. He yanked back the sheets.

"Drake! Call Balthazar and tell him to bring Veronica! Now!"

"Why?! What happened?!"

"Morgana, she...she's had a miscarriage!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) and all its characters belong to Disney!

Three weeks later...

Morgana woke to the feel of an arm draped over her. She didn't have to open her eyes to see whose it was. Maxim's familiar scent-autumn wind, cloves and male musk with a hint of aftershave-enveloped her. She could feel the tether of the binding spell, its gentle tug beckoning her. His warm bare flesh pressed up against hers making Morgana's heart pound and her loins dampen with need. It wasn't the spell. Not entirely. Morgana craved Maxim. Magic had nothing to do with it. She bit her lip just to keep herself from purring when he nuzzled the back of her neck in his sleep.

Morgana felt horrible for the things she'd said and done to him. She couldn't remember much of what had happened over the past few weeks. The only thing she knew for sure is that he'd taken care of her after she'd lost the baby. She blinked back tears.

 _It wasn't supposed to be this way_.

She'd coaxed Maxim into her bed. Had even convinced the man to spill his seed into her. They'd been lovers for years and were living together for months before their plan to infiltrate Merlin's old castle was ready to be carried out.

Morgana had gone so far as to stop drinking tansy oil in her tea. She had planned to wait until all had been said and done before telling her lover he was to be a father, but everything had gone to shit. She'd cried out in fear and agony as her soul was ripped from her own body and pulled into Veronica's before both women found themselves trapped within the grimhold.

She'd had to wait a millennia just to see Maxim again. He'd preserved her body inside of his focus-a dangerous feat as it meant drawing off his own life force to ensure her body didn't decay. He'd exhausted his magic. Doing so would've killed a lesser sorcerer. He'd risked everything to be with her and how had she repaid him? She'd accused the man of treachery and struck him across the face, yet here he was caring for and trying to comfort her after the loss of their child-one he had never known they were having.

Morgana heard him murmur her name in his sleep. A light blush crept its way up to her cheeks. Maxim was prone to whispering her name whilst he slept along with terms of endearment such as darling, love, kitten, dearest, dove or sweetheart. Today wasn't an exception.

She managed to roll over without waking him. It'd been a month since they'd made love. Maxim either feared for her safety and well-being or thought she was angry at him. Maybe both.

Merlin had created a binding spell without ever informing his three apprentices. Maxim had done nothing wrong. She needed to tell him that, show Maxim he wasn't at fault and let him know he was wanted and needed despite all that'd happened between them the last few weeks since she had regained her own body and freedom.

Morgana nuzzled Maxim's cheek. She loved him even though he wasn't what one would consider handsome-not in a conventional sense at least. Her man was a tall, burly grizzly bear with soft caramel brown eyes, a well-kept circle beard and wavy black hair.

People didn't think much of him. Many called him gruff or grumpy, but he was very gentle and patient with her. She kissed his lips tenderly. Her steady attempt to wake him eventually worked. He opened his eyes and blinked. "Morgana, I-"

She pressed a finger to his lips silencing him. "No, my love. You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one at fault. I'm so sorry, Maxim. Please forgive me. I was so cruel. I never should've struck you."

"You need not apologize," he whispered, "You were upset. I only wish you had told me about your...condition."

Silent tears spilled from her storm green eyes. "I wanted to surprise you. Maxim, I...I c-couldn't keep it. It's all my f-fault. I'm s-so sorry, love."

Morgana buried her face in his chest to muffle her sobs.

She could feel his hands on her, one caressing her back, the other stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear that it would be alright. They'd try again once she'd healed.

Morgana didn't want to wait. She climbed up on top of him straddling his hips. She knew Maxim wanted her. His cock pressed up against her inner thigh harder than any stone pillar or steel blade.

She practically purred as she rubbed her damp folds along his shaft. "Maxim..."

His breath hitched and his callused hands gripped her hips. She knew he'd protest, so she dug her nails into his shoulders and continued to grind herself against him.

"We shouldn't do this," he panted, "Your body needs more time to heal."

Morgana shook her head as she leaned down to kiss him. "I don't care. I need you-now not later. Maxim, please...my body's on fire."

Maxim groaned. "And you think mine isn't? Morgana, all I can think about is you. Touching you, tasting you, being inside of you. I want you so badly it hurts, love."

"Then stop fighting and take me," she whispered, "Maxim, I know you're still upset over the things I've said and done, about everything that you've had to endure througout the centuries. I want you to take it out on me. Release all your frustrations and your seed. I can handle it, love. Make me yours again the way you did twelve hundred and seventy years ago. Gods...tell me you haven't forgotten..."

"I remember."

 _He'd come upon her while visiting his mother's grave. Neither had expected their paths to cross. They'd both been taken unawares._

 _She'd been visiting her own parents' graves. Any other merlinian would've struck Morgana down, but Maxim couldn't bring himself to do it._

 _She'd been crying whenever he found her sitting on the cold hard ground, her legs tucked beneath her, warm tears streaming down her face, snow clinging to her auburn hair and eyelashes._

 _Morgana had expected him to attack her. She would have if their rolls had been reversed, but Maxim had spoken to her as if she were a person rather than the ruthless, self-serving witch that everyone said she was._

 _Maxim had even gifted her his handkerchief after seeing hers was soaked through from her tears before telling her that it wasn't safe for her-or anyone really-to be traveling alone at night. Morgana had allowed him to escort her back to the small inn where she'd gotten a room earlier that day. She had offered to buy Maxim a warm meal as a thanks for his chivalry, but he'd kindly declined._

 _She had watched him go only for him to return an hour or so later. For reasons neither could explain, Morgana had known he'd come back, and she'd been waiting for him._

 _She'd taken Maxim up to her room where they made love. They hadn't bothered to take off their clothes. All that had mattered was getting Maxim inside of her._

 _Morgana had simply hiked up her gown and sat down at the bottom of the bed waiting for him to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers. She'd been a bit afraid of Maxim's cock at first. It was massive, so thick the tip of her thumb and that of her middle finger could barely touch when she tried to wrap a hand around his shaft to guide it between her legs._

 _The coupling had been fierce and passionate. Maxim had taken Morgana, more than once, and she'd let him both enjoying every moment. He had brought her to climax repeatedly. The only thing Morgana was upset about was that he'd spilled all his seed onto her inner thighs instead of inside of her._

 _She'd wanted him to stay at the inn with her, but hadn't voiced her desires, because she knew it was not safe. If Merlin or her half brother Arthur had learned of the affair, there would've been hell to pay._

 _Morgana had wished Maxim well on his return to Merlin's castle and locked the door to her room at the inn after his departure. They'd continued to see each other afterwards, stealing kisses, touching one another when they knew no one else was looking, hiding their feelings because they'd known the others would not accept their relationship or truly understand the subtle complexities of their love._

"Maxim, please..."

Maxim bit down hard on the inside of his cheek when she sank down onto his shaft. He tasted blood but managed to suppress a moan as her slick walls pulsed and contracted.

He took her, or rather she took him, riding him much like she would've a stallion. Maxim fondled her breasts and bucked his hips. There was nothing he wouldn't do to ensure Morgana's wants and needs were met.

Morgana only wished Maxim could feel what she did when they made love. The way her muscles tightened up around his cock, the slow build-up of tension between her legs. No other man had such an effect on her. Only Maxim.

"I want you to come," she panted, "Maxim, please. I need it. I want your baby inside my womb."

Maxim moaned. He was so close, his cock pulsing and twitching inside of her. "It won't...it won't replace the one we lost, love."

Morgana bit back a sob and whimpered. "I know, but...I still want to bear your child. Maxim, please..."

He couldn't deny her. Not after what she'd endured, especially when he knew deep down it's what they both wanted.

Maxim erupted like a geyser and Morgana cried out as he filled her loins with his seed in hot, thick streams.

Morgana did not even have the strength to hold herself up. She collapsed on top of him panting heavily. "Gods, you've no idea how much I needed that."

Maxim chuckled. "I believe I know exactly how much you needed it. I did too." He held her close for as long as she'd let him which, if she'd had it her way, probably would've been forever.

"We need to bathe and move around a bit," he murmured. "You've been bedridden for a month. You need food, fresh air and sunshine. Lets go out for a while. I'll show you the city. What do you say, hmm?"

Morgana sighed. "I suppose." She didn't really want to go anywhere, but her muscles were very stiff from disuse and the air inside the room was rather musty. "Perhaps we should open a window?"

Maxim did as she suggested then gently carried her into the large ensuite connected to their bedroom. A corner tub hemmed in by polished marble stairs greeted them.

Maxim set her down on one of the steps then proceeded to fill the tub. He was more fond of showers than baths, but he didn't think standing up for long periods was the best thing for Morgana. The separate shower did have a bench, but it was crafted to match the floors and sitting on polished stone probably wasn't a good idea. She was stiff and sore already and a hard stone surface wasn't a comfortable place for one's rear. "Is the temperature to your liking?"

Morgana gingerly stuck her hand under the faucet for a moment and nodded. "Yes."

Maxim helped her into the tub and made sure she was comfortable before joining her. They'd shared several baths in the weeks leading up to their final encounter with Merlin on that fateful night at Dinas Emrys.

"May I wash your hair and body for you?"

Morgana frowned. "Maxim, you don't have to ask, love. I'm yours to do with as you see fit. Does it please you to pamper me with affection?"

"You know it does. I always enjoyed taking care of you."

Morgana smiled softly at him over her shoulder. "It pleases me as well. All I ask in return is that you let me coddle you. It isn't right or fair for one of us to indulge while the other does without. I want to spoil you too."

Maxim grinned. "You already are, love." He rested his hand on her lower belly. " After all this time...the war's over. We can finally start a family."

"We had a family once," she whispered, "Maxim...where is she? Where is Isolde?"

Maxim bowed his head. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye when she shifted in his lap to look at him.

"Maxim?"

Her tone was so desperate and hopeful it tore him up inside to tell her the truth. "I'm so sorry, love. I wish I knew. After Merlin's death and your imprisonment in the grimhold...I was afraid she'd get hurt or killed if I took her with me, so I...left her in Mark's care. I didn't want any harm to come to her and it would've. When Balthazar and I fight..."

Morgana cupped his cheek. "Shhh. I understand. Isolde was only a child, her safety paramount to both of us. It wasn't an easy choice, but I believe you made the right decision. Isolde deserved a normal life." She hesitated for a minute before asking the question that had been weighing down on both of their minds since the topic was broached. "Maxim, do you think she's...?"

Morgana just couldn't say it. She'd rather nail her tongue to a wagon wheel than have to acknowledge that a child she'd loved and cared for as if it were her own could be dead.

Maxim rested his forehead against hers. "I don't know, Morgana, but if Isolde does live, I swear, I will find her and bring her home."

Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, love. Gods, I pray our sweet cub is alive and well."

Maxim cupped her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "I was thinking...with Merlin dead and the war between sorcerers ended...mayhaps now would be a good time to...wed?"

Morgana perked up. "Maxim Horvath...are you asking me to be your wife?"

Maxim nodded and gave her a nervous yet hopeful smile. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm asking." He took her hand in his. "Morgana Le Fay...please, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Morgana smiled tears of joy spilling from her eyes. "Yes, Maxim, of course I'll marry you!"

Within moments the kissing turned to touching which in turn led to love making. The city would just have to wait. They had a wedding to plan and a baby to make.


End file.
